


Don't Talk Back

by ontheraggin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Begging, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheraggin/pseuds/ontheraggin
Summary: Gladion picks the wrong time to mock Guzma's obsession with his mother and learns the hard way that Guzma will have him calling him 'daddy' one way or another.





	Don't Talk Back

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I don't really know how old Gladion is in the game, but he's definitely 18 here.  
> I've also not played the Ultra versions, but canon doesn't really matter anyway!  
> I will also say that while things may wind up enjoyable, the initial consent is still very dubious and it's not ending with anyone really *liking* anyone. If things start getting a little much for you, I won't be mad if you decide to skip this one!  
> Also this is NOT dd/cg or anything like that! More like some dirty talk kinda mocking the situation these two are in. (Aka Guzma liking Gladion's mom lmao) It's used more tauntingly than anything, but again- if you're sensitive to that sorta stuff, I won't be offended if you skip it!

Gladion is walking towards Guzma's room, brushing past the Skull Grunts that try to hassle him for a password. He belonged, they knew he belonged, and he knew they knew he belonged. Their demands for a password falter off as he just ignores them, not really trying to stop him on his quest to find the Boss. 

Some boss he is, too. This whole gang was pretty damn stupid in Gladion's opinion, but being part of it helped him keep an eye on things... They're a bunch of stupid kids, but enough stupid kids get together and they can really become a problem. Like one particular group he's coming to Guzma about now... He's high enough now that these punks ought to be listening to him, but they aren't. And he's just about to slam a fist on the door in front of him to demand he set things straight, but freezes when he hears a light, tittering sort of laugh ringing from within.

"Heeheehee! Oh Guzma, you're so crude! I can't believe you'd speak that way to a _lady_..." Gladion can recognize his mother's voice in an instant. He can't even hear Guzma's reply when he freezes, all the thoughts he had prior to this vanishing. She's right there... Right past this door... Should he do something? Can he? His thoughts jolt again when he hears shifting around inside, her voice growing slightly closer.

"Tut tut... Not now. Perhaps another time, my dear! Right now, I need to go tend to my darling pokemon and take note of what you've told me! You're always such a good help, Guzma dear..." Lots of sweet talk and not much else. Typical of her, really. And Guzma's dumb enough to let her lead him around by the nostrils... Gladion has just enough time to duck behind a nearby random pile of junk before the door opened and Lusamine strolls out, heels clicking on the floor. He's not one to think it, but thank god this place was such a mess. Lusamine says her goodbyes and makes her exit without even noticing him. 

Once Gladion was sure the coast was clear, he slowly steps back out from behind that trash pile, glancing over in time to see Guzma coming to the doorway. He looks a little surprised to see him, but grins anyway.

"Well well, look who's here! I thought I sent you off to do some shit." He steps back to let Gladion in when he walks forward, kicking the door shut behind him. It always has to be something extra...

"That's why I'm here. Some of your grunts don't seem to be taking orders seriously. You need to tell them to actually listen to me or kick them off the team." He glances over to Guzma, pausing a beat before continuing. "She doesn't care about you, you know. She's just using you." That gets his attention. Guzma casts a short glare over him before scowling.

"That's none of your damn business, kid. You wanna talk business, fine. But keep your nose out of mine!" Touching a nerve already, are we? Gladion would be smug if he wasn't still slightly irritated himself.

"She's going to just keep using you until there's nothing else you can do for her, then she's going to just toss you aside. And you must know that too." He continues on, standing his ground as Guzma steps towards him, glowering. "Do you think I'm just making this up? I know it better than you do. I know all about her."

"Well, even if you did- you don't know all about me. All about _us_. Don't even pretend like you do." Guzma is still stepping closer, even straightening his posture a little to seem more imposing on the smaller Gladion. And sure, he's a little intimidated with how close he's getting, but he still stays put and just looks up at him with a frown. "So I'd shut my mouth if I were you, or else."

"Or else what?" God, that sounded bratty as hell, but he's trying to keep this tough act up. "What exactly do you think you'll do t-"

Gladion isn't even able to finish that sentence before Guzma grabs his arm with a remarkably firm grip. A twist and jerk and Gladion is suddenly bent over with his arm twisted up behind his back, face shoved into a pile of papers on the desk he had been standing in front of. Then, before he even really knows what's going on, a sudden sharp force firmly smacks his bottom. Gladion is so startled by the action that he can only freeze up with wide eyes, though the next smack gets a rather undignified bark out of him.

"ACK! Wah- What are you _doing_?!" He can't help the squeak that rises in his voice then as he struggles against Guzma's grip, jumping slightly at that next hard smack to his bottom.

"Something your momma should've done a long time ago!" Guzma snaps back, speaking between hits and ignoring the attempts to squirm away. "Since she don't wanna treat you properly, I'll just have to play daddy and teach you some respect!" 

Gladion managed to compose himself just enough to stop that embarrassing yelping, but he still couldn't help the little noises that managed to grunt out between his teeth. Thanks to those pants, the spanking wasn't really that painful as much as it was humiliating. Those words from Guzma didn't exactly help with that either. He can feel his face growing hot, probably turning as red as a beet now, which he tries to hide from the other even as he struggles.

He tries to grab at the pokeballs at his waistband, hoping to get one of them out to help get him free, but Guzma is quick to grab that free arm to twist behind his back as well. Gladion lets out a frustrated growl as he tries to tear one of those hands free, even using his position bent over the desk to try to kick back at him with one of his feet. It doesn't seem to be slowing Guzma down, though- a bit of fussing with that big necklace of his and he has it off his neck and wrapped tight around Gladion's arms to keep them put behind his back. Gladion tries to pull against it, but the chain just digs painfully into his skin so he has to give up fairly quickly.

"Hff... You little shit. Waltz on in here like you're important, telling _me_ how to treat _my_ gang." Guzma grumbles, giving Gladion another rather hard smack against his bottom before pausing, other hand still firm against the small of his back to keep him in place. "You gonna act like a brat, then you're gonna be treated like one! Daddy Guzma's gonna set you straight!"

"F-fuck you!" Gladion finally manages to find his voice, sputtering but managing to avoid making another sound when that next hit comes. That gets a little growl out of Guzma again, but he doesn't continue the spanking... Gladion freezes when he feels fingers curling in the waistband of his pants to give them a strong tug, rough fabric scraping against skin even as he squirms again. "Stop that! What are you _doing_?! You gross old man!" It was a quick action that thankfully didn't leave him completely pantsed, but his bottom was now bared to the cold room air.

It was also bared now to Guzma, who takes no time in giving another hard, wide-palmed hit that gave a smack loud enough that someone right outside the door could probably hear it. Now _that_ one managed to get an undignified squeal out of the blonde boy, making him quiver as his pale skin turns a vibrant pink. Another smack and he squawks as his knees buckle, leaving him leaning heavily on the desk for support, tears threatening to well up in the corners of his eyes as the stinging lingers over his flesh.

"Hff. Just as I thought, just a fuckin' brat acting like he's tough shit. Just a little bit of discipline and you come crumbling down." Guzma snorts, sounding almost amused when Gladion flinches as his hand touches his bottom again. This time it was gentler, calloused fingertips teasing over the hand-shaped mark he had left and making Gladion shiver.

"Fuh... Fuck you." His voice is embarrassingly weak now, barely able to summon up the vigor he had mere moments ago, but the sentiment is still there. He's still able to glare back at Guzma with watery, yet spiteful eyes. Though he has to turn his face away and bite hard on his lip to stifle the next yelp into a grunt when his words are met with another hard slap.

"Heh... Well kiddo, if you want to so much, I might just fucking let ya." Gladion doesn't really process what is said for a beat, only realizing it when Guzma now grabs one of his butt cheeks to spread them with a squeeze.

"Wh-! No, fuck you! Get off!" He finds his voice again to yell, attempting to kick a heel back at Guzma, though he had managed to position himself between his legs well enough to make any kicking awkward. He can't even try to pull himself up, Guzma's hand is still resting on the small of his back, pushing down whenever he attempted to bring himself back up. 

"Ya seem to be enjoying yourself well enough! I'm almost willing to bet you've been acting like a little shit in hopes someone would put you in your proper place!" Guzma continues with a growl, releasing his hold just long enough to give a quick swat before grabbing that cheek again, fingertips digging into his stinging skin and making him yelp again. Gladion's face is growing hot again, turning red with frustration and pain and... What? He's not entirely sure what he's really feeling... Humiliated for being in such a position, sure, but that's not quite it. He's not given much time to think on it, however.

"And I'll let you know where your proper place is... _Beneath me_." With a shove and a shift, Guzma's hand on Gladion's back had shifted to between his shoulders, keeping him effectively pinned to the desk while the other continues the rough kneading on his behind. Now he's also grinding in close, the front of his pants rubbing against Gladion's ass. He can actually tell Guzma's already at least mostly hard, his clothed dick already obscenely resting between his cheeks. "Y'know... Ya boy was left kinda high and dry today, so you'll be learning your place another way here. This is a way you're never gonna forget."

Gladion gets another hard spank before he could say anything, making him yelp and quiver again, still trying to squirm out from under Guzma's hold as his knees try to press together. That feeling he couldn't quite place was making itself a bit more obvious now as his own dick rubs against the now looser folds of his pants. Humiliatingly enough, he was actually getting hard from this... He just silently thanks whatever gods that may be out there that Guzma couldn't tell from this angle and position. He'd never admit this to anyone, actually even trying to think whatever he could to make it go away. His family, those pokemon trapped forever in his mother's home, the fact it was Guzma behind him... It might've actually worked if it didn't seem like Guzma was working actively against him. 

"Yeah, I know what you're gonna say kid. 'Fuck you'. Well, that's the point now!" He continues, releasing Gladion's ass just long enough to dig through one of the drawers underneath him. After a moment, something plastic is shoved right against his hole, gaining a curse that raises into a startled sound as a cool goo is squirted into him. Does this guy seriously just keep lube laying around?! Apparently so- Gladion shoots another poisonous glare back to see Guzma shifting his pants down before squeezing some of that goo out of a tube onto his now fully erect cock. Gladion had to freeze for a beat when he saw it; this guy's huge! There's no way it's going to fit!

"N-no way! Get the hell away from me you sick fuck!" He squirms, but it's useless as Guzma grabs his ass again and leans forward to bear his weight down on the other. He doesn't even respond to him, just pressing his hips forward to try to line himself up despite Gladion's squirming. It takes a couple of moments of firm prodding and slipping between Gladion's well-slicked cheeks before he finally meets his mark. Gladion can only give out a guttural groan as he shudders, the noise practically pushed out of him with that firm, slow thrust into him.

"Hahh... Shit, you're tight..." Guzma grumbles over him as he manages to fully hilt himself inside, grinding and stretching his poor hole around his girth. Gladion can only tremble and bring his head down to rest against the desk, panting and grunting out weak noises as his fingers curl into his sleeves. He can't believe he was actually able to take it all... He can't believe this is actually happening... _He can't believe how hard he actually is now!_

"Well? Nothin' smart to say now, ya little shit?" Guzma taunts still, hand sliding down Gladion's shoulders before moving to join the other in gripping his narrow waist and beginning to pull back. The sensation was almost relieving, but it's quickly replaced with the feeling of him thrusting in deep yet again. He's picking up a slow and steady rhythm, pulling out only about halfway before shoving in deep again, grinding every so often between thrusts. "Maybe all you really needed was daddy to teach you some manners, huh?"

Gladion can't even try to speak now. If he opened his mouth, he's sure that whatever came out would only sound incredibly lewd. Even though he's biting onto his lip almost hard enough to break through the skin, he can't stifle the grunts and soft groans that were coming from him, some even raising into a sort of squeal when a particular thrust seemed to press a little too deep. Despite his best attempts to stifle most of the noises he made, it seemed to be just enough to spur Guzma on. After a few moments of warming up, he begins a harder pace now- his fingers dig into Gladion's hips as he begins to thrust hard enough for the sound of skin slapping against skin began to fill the room yet again. 

"Look at that... You're taking it all in! And you're squeezing so hard... You must've really wanted this, huh?" Guzma just won't shut up, half panting above Gladion as he continues his ruthless pounding. Gladion would cheerfully tell him to fuck off and die now, as if _anyone_ out there would want to be in the position he's in now, but he keeps quiet. He just keeps his head down, trying to focus on keeping from making any moans or any other sounds that might be taken as anything pleasurable. He's not going to give this bastard the satisfaction of hearing that. Even if his own dick is now throbbing hard with each deep push into his ass, jolting slightly when Guzma managed to hit a sensitive spot inside him. Despite the ache and the stinging of that hand mark on his skin, it was regretfully feeling pretty good. He even had to keep focus to avoid rocking his hips back into those thrusts, just trying to keep his mind on his short, ragged breaths.

"Hff... Why so quiet all of a sudden? I asked you a question, boy!" Gladion suddenly feels his head getting jerked back by a firm grip in his hair, forcing him out of his poor attempts to focus on anything else besides that huge cock slamming into him. "C'mon. Let ya boy hear how much you love your daddy's dick in your ass!" 

"Haahh... Fuh-Fuck you!" It's all Gladion can really say now, earning himself some rougher thrusts from the other. He can't help the moan that escapes him as Guzma plows into him, only pulling out a couple of inches before slamming in as hard as that short distance would allow.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you." Guzma hisses as he hammers away, fingers digging into Gladion's scalp almost as much as the other hand is digging into his hip. Gladion can't even form a response now, just moaning and crying out, arms straining against the chain wrapped around them. Guzma continues his relentless pounding for a moment more before he seemed to get tired of waiting for Gladion's response and shoved his head back down before his hand returns to his hips. After a few more rough thrusts, he pushes in as deep as their bodies would physically allow and stayed put, grinding hard and gaining another weak groan from the other.

Then Gladion feels that hard open-palmed smack against his ass once again. He cries out, body jolting and his hole clenching tight around that intruding member to remind him of just exactly how thick it was. Guzma seemed to appreciate the sensation, grunting and grinding a bit before giving another firm spank against that already sensitive skin.

"C'mon boy. You know what to say to make me stop." Guzma sneers down at Gladion as he just grits his teeth. Tears are welling in his eyes again, one actually managing to make it down his cheek when another smack makes him writhe. Another hard spank leaves him seeing stars and he finally caves enough to whine.

"Stop... Stop it!" The whine only earns him another hard hit and a deep ass-stretching grind. "P-please!" His voice is getting more and more pathetic as his resolve slowly crumples away with each hard hit against his already red and raw-looking behind.

"You _know_ what to say to make me stop, boy..." Gladion doesn't have to even turn to hear the sneer in Guzma's voice now. He know he's won here, he's just waiting for Gladion to give in. And Gladion may be too stubborn for it, but that stubbornness can only last so long. When Guzma gives a couple of firm spanks, one right after the other, that stubbornness finally crumbles away.

"Stooop! I... I love it! Okay? I love it!" His words come out in a halting, whining voice. Just doing what he can to avoid more of that punishment, yet yelping when another hit comes.

"Say it _right_ , boy... What do you love, huh?" Another hard grind, practically stirring up his insides with that massive dick, savoring how all of him seemed to spasm and clench up when he delivers another painful blow.

"AH! I-I love your dick! I love your dick in my ass! P-please..." Gladion whimpers, arms straining again as he wriggles pathetically. He strains and whines, flinching when there's another brush of that hand against his bottom, but again now it's just Guzma's fingers dragging over his sore skin and groping almost painfully.

"C'mon... There's just one more word you need to add in there. Let ya boy know how much you like it..." Guzma purrs as Gladion's head spins. He said it, didn't he? Unless Guzma means...

"Y-you asshole..." Gladion growls, attempting to make his stand there. No way he's going to call Guzma anything else... But Guzma was determined, and Gladion's ass is still red and raw. Gladion yelps at the next hit, barely getting the noise out when the next one came. Guzma relentlessly spanks the other, not even pausing for whining or wailing. Any more pleas to stop are met with another hard hit. There's surely a bruise already forming, but Guzma shows no signs of letting up until-

"Daddy! I love your dick in my ass, daddy! _Please_..." That last plea is half sobbed out, Gladion finally caving in as he tries to twist away from the ruthless spanking. But he doesn't have to worry about it again, that hand finally returning to his hip to grip on tight as Guzma pulls almost all the way out of his trembling hole before slamming back in. Gladion just collapses on top of the desk as Guzma picks up his pounding once again, each thrust almost pulling out completely before thrusting back in, letting him feel each thick inch that's rutting into him.

"Good boy... Goooood boy... Ya love this cock, don't you..." Guzma leans his chest down against Gladion's back as he coos, just humping hard as if Gladion were some sort of toy pinned underneath him. He can only groan in response, hips twitching up to meet the thrusts as he finally caves in. Any small slap against his sensitive rear gets him to yelp.

"Yes... I love your cock daddy..." Gladion's words are groaned out now between breathless panting, his eyes sliding out of focus now that all he can really focus on is the feeling of that dick filling him up and thrusting so roughly into him. Once his mind slipped, it was impossible to get back to his breathing- it honestly felt so _good_ , even with his skin feeling as though it were on fire any time Guzma touches it. He just mindlessly repeats whatever Guzma says after that, agreeing to the dirty talk and calling him daddy whenever his ass is given another little slap, all the while just losing himself to that full feeling.

"Hnng... Good boy... Hahh fuck... Take it all in now!" Guzma's thrusts get a little more erratic as he finally seemed to be reaching his limit. There's a few more hard, rutting thrusts before he finally grinds hard against Gladion, letting out a deep sigh. Gladion can feel his balls clenching against his skin before his cock twitches and throbs inside him.

"O-oohhh! D-daddy....!" Gladion doesn't even try to stop the moan that escapes him as he feels that hot come start to fill his aching body, pumping deeper into him than Guzma could even reach. It just seemed to bubble further and further in, unable to escape the other direction as pressure builds. Gladion twitches and weakly humps back against Guzma as he came too, groaning and not even aware of the fact that his own hard dick was still mostly clothed, just ruining his pants as he bucks. Guzma just rides out that orgasm with him, still grinding in deep and making sure every drop he had to give is squeezed out before he finally breathes out and pulls back.

"Hahh... Shit, kid! You're a pretty good lay! If I'd have known you were such a slut, I'd have disciplined you properly long ago." Guzma is back to sneering as he grabs the back of Gladion's pants to wipe himself off on before pulling them back up on him before any of his jizz even began to leak out. Gladion just gives a tiny whine at the feeling- that cotton fabric might as well be steel wool against his bruised backside.

"Next time we talk, you best be keeping this shit in mind... Or else I might just have to knock you back into line again." He continues on as the chain is finally yanked off of Gladion's arms and unraveled to place back around his neck. "But if it takes a few times to train you properly, I think I can handle it. Heh. Something tells me you'll know when to say what you need to say, though."

Guzma gives Gladion's bottom one more playful squeeze as he just lays prone on the desk, knees trembling together and hips still giving a little twitch or two. His head is still spinning, not even able to form the words to tell Guzma to go to hell or anything. He only barely even really hears what the other is saying, his mostly blank mind occupied with the feeling of Guzma's hot seed starting to leak out of his twitching hole.

"Get yourself cleaned up and outta here by the time I get back, kid. Unless you want round two." Guzma just brushes himself off and turns to head towards the door without another concern about the other.

Off to the mess hall while Gladion is still left there in a mess.

He'll certainly not be sticking around long enough for a round two, at least. No matter how much that made him come...

~~At least not this time.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading! Remember to swing by my tumblr if you liked this one! The username is always the same! <3


End file.
